


Kitchen Job

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: Suitsmeme, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike make good use of the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this Suitsmeme prompt: I want to read some porn where Harvey is giving Mike a blowjob, and he gets so turned on by it that he can't help but start jacking off. Mike gets really turned on by this.
> 
> Coming-in-pants is awesome but not required :)

Harvey liked his home to be aesthetically pleasing. Just the right artwork, sleek, modern furniture, and wall-to-wall hardwood floors. However, kneeling in the kitchen with a freshly showered and naked Mike (who was also aesthetically pleasing) pushed up against the granite countertop, the floor was hell on his knees.

But he ignored the pain as he licked the length of Mike's cock before curling his tongue around the head. Above him, Mike moaned and pushed his fingers into Harvey's hair. He always did that, and if Mike had some kind of messy hair fetish, well, Harvey thought it explained a lot.

"Oh, that's good," Mike muttered as Harvey pressed the head of Mike's cock into the soft hollow of his cheek. "Do you actually cook in here?"

Harvey blinked and pulled back. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I was looking around and it's spotless in here. Do you actually use the kitchen or is a fridge full of champagne and sex against the counters?"

"I can't believe we're talking about this," Harvey muttered. He looked up at shook his head. "Is my mouth on your dick not doing it for you? Because we can move onto something else if you're bored."

"I'm not bored," Mike replied quickly. "Keep going."

"Well, stop asking ridiculous questions, then." Harvey turned his head to the side and pressed his lips to Mike's shaft, kissing it before he lowered his head more to run his tongue across Mike's balls.

Mike gasped and grabbed for Harvey's hair again.

Grinning to himself, Harvey licked them again, toying with the skin with his tongue. He wrapped his hand firmly around Mike's cock and began stroking him. He buried his nose in Mike's wiry pubic hair and breathed him in. He smelled like soap and clean skin.

Harvey groaned against Mike's body and took another deep breath of him. With his free hand, he reached down and began rubbing himself through his lounge pants. The contact wasn't nearly enough, so he pushed his hand down into the waistband and grasped his erect dick.

"Are you really jacking off?" Mike asked, pulling again on Harvey's hair. "Do I really turn you on so much that you can't even wait your turn?"

Harvey raised his eyebrows and leaned back, letting his hand drop from Mike's cock. "What did I tell you about gloating?" he asked.

"Why don't you _try_ sucking?" Mike wagged his dick in Harvey's face.

With a smirk, Harvey took Mike's cock in his mouth again. He didn't mess with teasing the head, but sucked the whole thing down, feeling it bump against the back of his throat. He swallowed to keep from gagging.

Above him, Mike groaned. He cupped the back of Harvey's head, threading his fingers into Harvey's hair, holding him there. He shifted forward, and took control, working himself into Harvey's mouth. "Oh, yes. Yes," he muttered in a breathy whisper.

Harvey relaxed his throat and surrendered. He squeezed his own cock and opened his eyes to look up at the expression of pure bliss on Mike's face. It was -- well, it was infuriating that Mike was clearly this entranced and Harvey was playing with himself. But he couldn't stop stroking his cock, savoring the feel of his hand against the sensitive crown, before he began jerking himself in rhythm with Mike.

"Fuck," Mike said, releasing Harvey's head. He pulled back, his dick slipping from between Harvey's lips, and grasped it with his hand. "Keep your mouth open."

Harvey easily got on his knees for Mike, and he loved it, but he still didn't take kindly to direct orders, so he shot Mike a _look_. Mike, however, was far too caught up in jerking off to notice.

Well, Harvey could relate to that, so he did as he was told, and let his jaw drop open.

Mike's pale face turned red as he reached closer to his climax. He threw his head back and groaned as he came.

Semen splattered across Harvey's face, none of it managing to get in his mouth, but hitting on him on the cheek. He gasped at the feel of hot come against his skin. The hand down his pants worked faster over his cock. He reached up with his other hand to hold onto Mike's thigh to steady himself as he came.

"You really couldn't wait, could you?" Mike asked. He crouched down in front of Harvey and gently pushed him back onto the floor.

Harvey moaned in protest, but he complied, considerably more agreeable after his orgasm. He stretched out his legs, feeling the relief in his sore knees as Mike leaned over him and kissed his mouth.

"You taste like cock," Mike said, wiping his come from Harvey's cheek.

"And whose fault is that?" Harvey asked with an amused smile.

Mike laughed and rested his head on Harvey's chest.

Harvey reached up and pushed his clean hand through Mike's hair. "I do," he said.

Lifting his head just enough to look at Harvey, Mike asked, "You do what?"

"Cook in the kitchen. I don't do it often, it's easier to order in, but I do cook. The kitchen's clean because I hire a service and with what I'm paying them, it better be spotless."

Mike grinned. "Would you cook for me?"

"You haven't earned that yet," Harvey replied, knowing full and well that it would irk Mike. That was the appeal. Sometimes, Mike was too easy.

"Really? I've earned blowjobs in the kitchen, but not a meal? Are you serious?"

"I've given a lot of blow jobs in this kitchen," Harvey said, though it was a bit of an exaggeration, "but very few people reach the point of getting a meal here. But you might make it."

Mike raised his eyebrows. "Might? Is that a challenge?"

Harvey closed his eyes, his hand finding the back of Mike's head. He brought it down to his chest again and took a deep breath, letting Mike feel the rise and fall of his chest. "No," he said. "It's not."


End file.
